


Insert Star Trek Double Entendre Here

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Desk Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Linkara accidentally lets slip that he’d love to role-play with Spoony as Star Trek officers (original series/movies). Spoony sets about making that fantasy come to life.





	

Spoony took another look in the mirror. He straightened his collar one more time. Damn, but he hated wearing anything but T-shirts. But this was for Linkara. He took a deep breath, glanced at his watch and took out the communicator. 

“Nimue?”

“Standing by.”

“Ready.”

“Transporting now.”

His body shimmered and reappeared aboard ComicronOne. He glanced around, then turned on his heel and headed for the nearby door. He rang the chime.

“Come!”

Hiding his grin, Spoony entered. Sitting behind a big desk was Linkara, dressed in the red and white Star Fleet uniform. He gestured. 

“Ah, Commander, I was expecting you several minutes ago,” he admonished. 

“I’m sorry Captain,” Spoony said contritely as he moved closer. “I was detained.”

Linkara waved his hand. “It’s all right. Do you know why I’ve asked you here today?”

“No sir.” He had to use a lot of control to keep from smiling as he saw Linkara’s eyes widen. He hadn’t been expecting the ‘sir’, obviously. 

Linkara coughed and tugged on his collar. “Well, I thought we should do a little performance review.”

“Yes sir,” he said again, this time licking his lips after the last word. 

Linkara’s face flushed a little and he pulled off his glasses, looked at them, then put them back on again. “I see you’ve done particularly well in our recent battles. And you check out with all the standard systems. Dr. McCoy has given you an excellent bill of health as well.”

“He said I was particularly full of stamina,” Spoony said, decided to ramp this up a little. 

Linkara stared at him for a minute, then continued. “Um, yes. Well. Uh, I do see that you haven’t logged many landing party hours though.”

“Is that bad?”

“It depends on why you haven’t gone planet side, Commander.”

“I have gone on some missions, Captain.”

“True. But not as many as others.”

“I am Commander aboard this vessel. You usually leave me in charge.”

Linkara smiled. “That’s true. I’m sorry, I suppose I should take you with me more often. But that would leave Sulu in charge. Or Scotty. Things seem to blow up when I do that.”

Spoony smiled as well. 

“Well, aside from that little point, as I say, I’m quite pleased with your performance.”

“Are you?” Spoony asked, lowering his eyes and looking up through his lashes, hands clasped behind him. 

Linkara gaped. “Spoony?”

“It’s _Commander_ Spoony, Captain,” he reminded him, and broke his pose. He came around the desk and looked down at the man. “But if we’re going to get informal, Linkara, then we should also get naked.”

Linkara turned pink and glanced at the door.

“You did lock it, didn’t you?” Spoony asked, both in and out of character. He didn’t want anyone busting in on them. Like 90’s kid. 

“Yeah. Told them all to leave me be for a while too.”

Spoony smiled and pulled Linkara up to him, kissing him hard. “Perfect.” He kissed him again and started to undo the uniform. 

“Wait, here? You want to have sex here? Shouldn’t we, you know, go to my quarters?” 

Spoony knew that Linkara was playing along, as he had explicitly told Spoony--only after he coaxed it out of him--that he wanted to have sex on a desk. “I can’t wait. I want you _now_.” To prove his point Spoony rucked up the layers and shoved his hands down the back of Linkara’s pants, pushing their groins together. 

“S-s-spoony,” he stammered the name out. 

The dark haired man moved his mouth across Linkara’s face and then down his neck. As he kissed a sucking bite to the lower part of his throat, he heard a huff from above.

“Did you just give me a hickey?!” 

“What’s wrong, Captain? The uniform will cover it.” 

Linkara let out a shaky laugh. “You’re amazing, did I ever tell you that?”

Spoony raised an eyebrow. “I believe you might have mentioned it a few times.” He felt a rush of happiness go through him and it made him even more determined to give Linkara his fantasy. To repay this man who had made him feel this way. He pushed ‘the Captain’ back onto the desk, stepping between his legs. He smiled against those lips as he felt hands go up to his hair. Spoony had known for some time that Linkara had a bit of a thing for his hair. Sometimes, he would play it up, deliberately brushing it in front of him. 

Now he let out a noise as fingers ran over his scalp. He and (boyfriend? Lover? Mate? None sounded right) Linkara continued to make out. His hands roamed, going under the uniform and touching skin. He pulled the tunic off and then pulled out of the kiss long enough to say, “lift up.” 

Linkara did it and Spoony pulled the pants down. The boots kept him from removing them, as well as his impatience. “Commando, Captain?” He grinned. 

Linkara looked away, embarrassed. “Uh, well--” He was cut off with a kiss. 

“Relax. I know why.” He did. He knew his guy. Knew Linkara would never normally do something like that. He had only done so because he knew this fantasy was coming and wanted to make things easier for Spoony. 

He slid down on his knees, put Linkara’s hands back in his hair and whispered, “hold on to me.” As he bent his head and took that pretty cock in his mouth, he let out a noise as the hands got a little too rough. They slackened. 

“Sorry,” Linkara said, contrite. 

“It’s okay,” he said, pulling back. Then he licked the head. Resuming his loving attention, he sucked and licked, giving the best blow job he knew how. Which wasn’t a whole lot of experience, it was true. Still, the few times he and Linkara had done this before there’d been no complaints. But he wanted this time to be better. He’d read up on a few tips. No pun intended, he giggled to himself, then frowned. That sounded a little too ‘Insano’ in his head. 

Realizing he was losing focus, he reapplied himself to his task. He looked up and saw Linkara’s chest heaving. He took the flesh deep but had to pull off a bit as he started to have trouble breathing. A hand in his hair gently stroked. 

“Spoony…”

He went down on Linkara again, and finally he felt the man’s body tense. 

“Spoony! I’m close!”

Good, he wanted to say, but couldn’t. He sucked very gently then ran his tongue all around. That was it. Linkara came, Spoony swallowing hard. He let go at last and wiped at his mouth with his thumb.

“Come up here.”

“Is that an order, Captain?” His voice was hoarse. 

Linkara just pulled him up and kissed him with a passion. “I love you.”

Spoony nearly froze. He had a hard time hearing those words. Linkara knew it too but he still said them. He fell back on a joke. “My blow jobs are that good?”

Linkara simply pushed Spoony backwards, into the chair, and climbed into his lap. “Yes. But that’s not why I love you.” He pressed a kiss to Spoony’s cheek. Then he slipped downward, moving between his partner’s spread knees. 

“Linkara?” This was new. Linkara had never---

“Hush, darling.” 

Spoony didn’t have a chance to get indignant about the term before a hot mouth closed around him. His head fell back as Linkara sucked him. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly and let him know. That made Linkara double his effects and Spoony came. When he opened his eyes again and looked down it was to see Linkara back on his heels, eyes shut tight. 

He immediately fell out of the chair and put his hands on Linkara’s shoulder. “You all right?”

“Fine. Just…you taste so different from me.”

Spoony let out a slightly hysterical laugh. Again, a little too Insano for him. “Oh yeah?” It was all he could think of to say. 

“Find out for yourself,” Linkara moved and kissed him. They made out there, on the floor, for a long time. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making my fantasy come true.” 

“My pleasure.” Spoony grinned. “Maybe next time we can try one of mine?”

Linkara smiled. “Sure.”

Spoony hid a smile. Wait until Linkara found out which one he was thinking of asking him to fulfill! 

 

End


End file.
